Untitled As Of Yet
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Mina is the eccentric cousin, always surrounded by others. And then there's Serena, the serious lawyer. Try as she might Mina can't get Serena out of her shell since THAT day, but will HE be able to? Chapter 3 is up. Please remember to decide on a title!
1. The Unexpected Dinner!

DaOnleeSam

Sailor Moon Fanfic: Untitled For Now.

Yes, guys I'm back so let me know what you think about this. I just came up with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters.

It was a cold misty evening in Long Island. I had just came home from work, totally exhausted. When the door bell rang.

I climbed off my couch still in my suit but barefoot from my killer heels, to find my cousin Mina at the door.

"Mina, I'm so tired. Please don't try to drag me off to the club again." I pleaded before she got the chance to pull me into my bedroom into one of her skimpy dresses, since we were the same size, once I realized the shopping bags in her hand.

"Oh no Sere. I'm having some guest over so if you want you can sleep in." She replied as she shut the door and made her way to my kitchen.

"Mina, you know I love you and all, but how did you just decide that it's okay to invite _your_ guests into _my_ house?" I questioned as I walked into my bedroom and changed into my silk pajamas.

"But…Sere."

"Mina, don't even start. Listen, as long as no one interrupts my sleep, you can have them over here tonight. Okay?" I replied as I grabbed my heels and placed them in my closet.

"I love you! Thank you so much." Mina exclaimed as she pulled me into a fierce hug. And pulled the pins out of my bun.

"Hey!" I pulled away from her as I began to braid my long blond hair with natural silver highlights into a braid.

"You know I hate that hair style on you. It makes you look old and you're only 24." Mina replied as I jumped into bed, and began to brush her curly blond hair in front of my dresser.

"Save me some food." I murmered as I fell asleep and heard Mina go to answer the ringing door.

789789789789789789789789789789789789

"Uh" I moaned as I felt a sudden headache. I rolled over to my side and quickly glanced at the clock that read 2:00 AM. I put my slippers on and strolled into the kitchen with my eyes still groggy with sleep and reached into the cabinet for my Tylenol.

As I turned into the direction of the fridge for some water, I bumbed into a warm solid frame. 'Wait a minute, that's not the fridge, the fridge is cold. Oh God, please don't let it be one of Mina's guess. Shouldn't dinner be over by now?' I thought to myself as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Only to come face to face with the most enchanting pair of blue eyes. "Shit."

A/N: I would have made it longer but it was late and I had to get to bed. So please let me know what you think of this, and whether or not I should continue. I also haven't come up with a title so if you guys have any ideas please let me know. So far I'm thinking of calling this A) The Unexpected B) The Guest or C) Guess Who's In Your House.

However I don't like them much. So please vote on the three or send me some ideas. Thanks guys.


	2. The Unexpected Guest!

DaOnleeSam

Untitled As of Yet

**A/N:** I would like to thank lotti, iluvboys, and chibi strawberry neko for reviewing the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters.

'I've got to be imagining this. He looks too sexy to be real.'

"Well, well, well…" he murmured as he looked me over. 'Guess not.' I thought as I screamed "MINA! Get your ass here right now!"

"Mina!" I screamed again in furry as I left the water and cutie by the fridge in search of Mina when she didn't reply. And guess where I found Mina.

"Oh…um sorry." I murmured as my face turned red at the sight of Mina and my co- worker Kunzite in my guest room. 'Great, just great.' I thought to myself as I swallowed the Tylenol whole without water.

"What?" I sneered as I realized those beautiful blue eyes watching me in amusement.

"You must be Serena." He replied as he stepped closer to shake my hand.

"Uh, yeah. And you are?" I began feeling uncomfortable standing there in my pajamas with this sexy symbol standing before me in his tux looking so delicious.

"Darien Endymion Chiba, nice to meet you." He replied, eyes shining in merriment.

"Yeah, It is. So why are you still here?" I asked realizing no one else was in my apartment if you didn't count Mina and Kunzite going at it like rabbits.

"I'm staying here to avoid going home for the next few hours." He replied moving to the couch and patting the seat next to him.

"Why is that?" I decided to take the seat.

"Let's just say I've been found."

"Vague answer."

"Yes. You haven't ever heard of me before have you?" he asked when I continued to search his face for some clue about why he was avoiding his home apart from the obvious.

"Should I?" I asked stared as I stared into his eyes. 'I usually pride myself in knowing a little about every public figure. So what the hell did he mean?'

"I'm Darien Endymion Chiba owner of Chiba Enterprises."

"You're serious!...Wait don't answer that. Wow." I gasped in shock. 'What the hell is a multi-billionaire doing sitting in my couch?'

"Then what are you doing _here_? Of all the places you could go to in order to avoid home." I asked, eyes still wide.

"My best friend invited me to join him at Mina's dinner party."

'How the hell does Mina know these people?'

"Okay, I get that, but why didn't you leave with everyone else. It looks to be over to me."

"I chose not to. And besides, I wanted to meet you."

"Why would you want to do that?" I shockingly answer then began to tremble as his long masculine fingers reached behind my neck and began to unbraid my blonde- silver hair and run his fingers through it.

"What are you doing?" I froze, as his hand grazed the side of my neck. And stared into his beautiful face. He had the most beautiful black hair that shined as the moonlight beamed upon it, beautiful aristocratic features although tanned that contained an air of power, respect, and sensuality. With uncharacteristic blue eyes that made him even more appealing. And soon his face moved closer and closer to mine. 'Oh no.' was my last coherent thought when Mina and Kunzite suddenly appeared.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked completely unaware of our position on the couch.

**A/N:** Sorry to leave you guys in another cliff hanger, if you wish to call it that. LOlz. Once again thank you for the reviews. Please vote between the title options listed in chapter one. I would like to entitle this before further continuation. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**DaOnLeeSam**

**UNTITLED AS OF YET**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters.

"Nothing." I replied as I made my way towards them in the kitchen. "Mina, Don't you have work tomorrow?" I asked as I made a show of putting the cup back into the cubbard.

"Oh my god, yes!" she screeched in my ear. "Oh, Mal. I'm so sorry. You and Darien have to go. Don't worry about me getting home. I'm going to sleep over here, after fixing the bed, and I'll borrow some of Serena's clothes. Bye sexy." She replied as she leaned forward and up to kiss Mal.

"Ok, bye baby. Bye Rena." Mal replied and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Bye Mal." I answered and began making my way to my bedroom leaving it to Mina to close and secure the door. Only to be stopped by Darien.

"Good bye Serena." He said and leaned down to kiss my hands. "I'll be seeing you around." He stated and walked out the door behind Mal.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you two friendly?" Mina inquired as she shut the door, and I ran into my bedroom hoping she didn't see me blushing. 'Wait a minute. That did he mean by I will be seeing you around?' I thought before I fell into a deep slumber.

"Sere….Sere….Serena!" I heard in my sleep and I turned in the bed. "You are going to be late, if you don't get up." I heard Mina's voice saying, but knowing how crazy this girl is I just rolled over the other side, I know I just put my head on the pillow, she's probably waiting to grill me about Darien…' I thought and then suddenly flew up and off the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically as I ran into the bathroom.

"It's 8:45." Mina replied.

"Oh no. I have to be at work by 9:30. There's no way I'm going to get there on time. I have to take the train." I yelled to Mina as I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. "Where's my suit?"

"I'm wearing the black one." She replied, 'Yeah leave it to Mina to wear what I plan on wearing.' I thought to myself as I began rummaging into the closet for my beige suit. "Ha! There you are!" I screamed and hurriedly put it on. Throwing my brush and makeup into my brief case and putting on my stelletos as I rushed out the door.

Only to bumb into someone, AGAIN, and fall to the ground. I quickly looked up to see who it was so I could scream at them, when I felt myself being picked up into two strong arms. Yup, and guess who it was... Darien.  
"I gotta go to work. What are you doing here?" I asked as he placed me in his car.

"I called Mina and told her I was picking you up. If you're with me, you won't get into trouble. I'm your company's top customer." He replied and sped off down the street. 'So that's what he meant.' I thought to myself, grateful for this ride. And knowing I won't be late.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. Please don't forget to review. I want to thanks all who reviewed chapters 1 and 2 it meant a lot to me. THANKS SO MUCH.


	4. Let Me Know!

Hi everyone, I want to thank you all for reading what is this story.  
However, I might not continue this story, and would like your opinion. If you would want me to stop or to continue this story,  
just review your response to me. Sincerely -Samantha (DaOnLeeSam) 


End file.
